<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enought by Loshumanosmeacechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975700">Enought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loshumanosmeacechan/pseuds/Loshumanosmeacechan'>Loshumanosmeacechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loshumanosmeacechan/pseuds/Loshumanosmeacechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was heartbreaking.</p><p>He had dreamt of meeting Victor Nikiforov a thousand times.</p><p>And  not even one of those dreams was similar to how it actually happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ What would you do when you finis-”</p><p>He knew he should be listening to what the reporter was asking him. Ignoring the press was never a good option for anyone, even less for a skater. Bad publicity could ruin a career as fast as he could eat a pork cutlet bowl. And yet, his full focus was on the greatest ice skater of all, Victor Nikiforov.</p><p>“- you need to pay attention to your-“</p><p>What would Yuri give to be on the receiving end of his advice?</p><p>The answer was easy.</p><p> Anything.</p><p>Victor Nikiforov could ask him for his house, his first born son or his dog just to allow him to skate for five minutes with him and Yuri would him all. Well, maybe not his dog. He loved Vicchan to much to give him away.</p><p>But this didn't matter anyway because Vicchan was dead and Victor didn't even know of Yuri existence. The Russian was too busy trying to entertain a horde of reporters while helping Yuri Plisetsky promote himself.</p><p>“Would you like an autograph? What is your name?”</p><p>Apparently, he had been staring way too much.</p><p>In between the happiness and panic that came with the realization that <em>The</em> Victor Nikiforov was talking directly to <em>him</em>, rage arised inside of him. He was furious. How-how could Viktor ask him that? As if he was just another fan? He was, indeed, a huge fan of his. But didn’t he at least know his name? He had been a professional ice skater for quite a while now, and even if he was not as good as Victor or the Russian Yuri, he was good enough to at least get his name recognized by the competition. Right?</p><p>Right?</p><p>God.</p><p> Maybe they did not even think of him as the competition, maybe he was that bad.</p><p>He had dreamt of meeting Victor a thousand times. In some of his daydreams, the older skater would be so impressed with Yuri's abilities that he would make him his new pupil, this kind of daydreams were the one that he most adored. Sometimes, he imagined that Victor would declared Yuri his mortal enemy and would do anything to prove that he was the best.</p><p>But he could had never pictured that he would not be good enough to be considered a threat.</p><p>It was ridiculous.</p><p>He should not be this angry.</p><p>He should just leave and never come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>